Star Wars Episode IV The Plans of Hope (new version of A New Hope)
by Scout76
Summary: This Star Wars is like a script with you having to imagine things. I can't make this in real life. This continuitizes everything together nicely. I will also be remaking the whole saga like this. Sources and pieces I used included Adywan's Revisited, Star Wars Rebels, The Clone Wars, etc... You must pay close attention to understand. Languages have been redone instead of spliced.


STAR WARS

Episode IV

The Plans of Hope

A Long Time ago, in a Galaxy Far Far Away...

(music blasts really hard)

It is now a period of civil war, 20 years after the Galactic Republic was turned into the Galactic Empire. The Rebel Alliance fleet striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the Galactic Empire.

During the Battle of Scarif, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's Ultimate Weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet commanded by former Clone Wars captain Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

Pursued by the Empire's agents, Princess Leia Organa races home aboard her starship, the Tantive IV with the stolen plans that can save her people and restore the Galactic Republic...

Devastator vs Tantive IV

(Camera pans down to Tatooine)

Two Starships appear, Tantive IV and the Star Destroyer Devastator as they battle. However, Tantive IV's turbolasers do no damage to Devastator as one shot from Devastator's NK-7 Ion Turbolaser Towers causes the reactor of Tantive IV to be hit. Meanwhile with announcements up, Rebels head toward the area where stormtroopers break through as two droids appear, a protocol droid named C-3PO and an astromech droid named R2-D2. C-3PO says "Did you hear that, they shot down the main reactor, we'll be destroyed for sure, this is madness." R2 then beeps back to which C-3PO responds "We're doomed" to which R2 beeps back and C-3PO once again says "There will be no escape this time." As Devastator prepares to capture Tantive IV, C-3PO asks "What's that" as Tantive IV is being pulled into Devastator's underbelly. The Rebel Troopers are ready to blast the enemy as they saw down the door. Then comes the enemies, a mix of Deathtroopers and Stormtroopers. The Rebels being outnumbered keep retreating to use the enviornment to their advantage. While the Stormtroopers and Deathtroopers firefight the Rebels, C-3PO and R2-D2 luckily walk through a hallway of stray shots. Meanwhile, Darth Vader in less armor strides in and looks at the bodies showing dissappointment in the Deathtroopers for failing to kill all the Rebels. Meanwhile Princess Leia Organa is inserting the plans taken from the Battle of Scarif into R2-D2's memory systems to which C-3PO finds him in the same room and asks him how they are going to survive, with C-3PO and R2-D2 after R2-D2 decides to board an escape pod to which they are insulting each other back. C-3PO not willing to leave his friend behind, boards the escape pod while saying "I'm going to regret this." The pod launches out with a turbolaser aiming at it, but lowers it. C-3PO says "That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here." He also says "are you sure this thing is safe?" The pod then enters the atmosphere with the pod burning and the twin suns Tatoo I and Tatoo II visibly orbiting Tatooine. Meanwhile Darth Vader finds Princess Leia (In Redemption of the Jedi, a new character will be Luke's twin sister, Leia will be the daughter of Obi-Wan and Padme). They argue until Vader orders Leia to be taken away discovering she is working with the Rebel Alliance. Meanwhile Imperial officers report that an escape pod jettisoned during the fight and no life forms were aboard and he thinks she must've hidden the plans in the escape pod and that a squad of Sandtroopers must be deployed on Tatooine.

Robots get lost in Tatooine

R2-D2 and C-3PO get out of the pod which they are bickering as C-3PO thinks they are meant to suffer and he needs to rest. R2-D2 then says he detects settlements before C-3PO says he can't go as it is much too rocky and that the way he would take is easier. C-3PO and R2-D2 then go their own ways with C-3PO going nowhere until he stumbles upon a Krayt Dragon skeleton before he sees a Sandcrawler of the Jawas heading his way. Thinking he's been saved he calls for it. Meanwhile R2-D2 is investigating rocky dunes as he is getting freaked out with small Jawa movements. The Jawas then eventually step out and ionize him which causes him to be shut down. R2-D2 now deactivated is sent to the Jawa Sandcrawler. There when R2 wakes up, he is dissatisfied with what he sees, he sees R5-Series Astromech Droid R5-D4, Imperial Spy Droid 3B6-RA-7, the Treadwell Repair Droid WED-15-I662, GNK-Series Power Droid GNK-143, CZ-Series Communications/Business Droid CZ-3, Another Treadwell Repair Droid WED-15 Septoid Treadwell, R1-Series Astromech Droid R1-G4, KPR Servant Droid 2X-7KPR, LIN Demolitionmech LIN-V8K, Giant MSE-6 Repair Droid MSE-6-R254Y, KX-Series Security Droid K-7DQ, 2-1B Surgical Droid 5YAC8, AT-ST SW-4A2H, AT-AT AW-9T18's head, TIE Hunter TH-28IQ's cockpit and solar panels in junk, and MRI-95 RIN-018T9 in the junk pile. R2D2 disapproves of where he is in along with the other droids who find themselves in a prison of junk and driods. Just then C3PO wakes up and discovers R2D2 is here and excited to see him. Just then the Sandcrawler shakes as it is traversing through the night

Searching for the droids

In the desert, an Imperial Dropship drops the Sandtrooper squadron off on Tatooine to search for the droids. Some are riding on speeder bikes (ROTJ style in tan) while others are riding on Dewbacks, AT-STs, or AT-ATs. Meanwhile the Sandtrooper captain with a red pad on his shoulder sees droid tracks which suggests someone was in the pod and another Sandtrooper finds a piece of a droid which alerts the troopers that they are searching for droids.

Droid Auction

Meanwhile a Sandcrawler goes through some areas before it stops at the Lars farm owned by Own Lars, Beru Lars, and Luke Skywalker/Lars. Owen and Luke go there to find a droid while the Jawas are preparing some droids. In there stands R5-D4, R2-D2, R1-G4, C-3PO, WED-15 Septoid Treadwell, LIN-V8K, 2X-7KPR, K-7DQ, and 5YAC8. Owen and Luke head towards the sandcrawler to determine which droid to buy. Owen sees C-3PO and asks him "You, I suppose you're designed for etiquette and protocol." C-3PO then responds "Protocol, why it's my primary function, I am well well-versed in all the customs-" before Owen cuts him off and says "I have no need for a protocol droid." C-3PO then says "Of course you haven't sir, not in an enviornment such as this, that is why I have been programmed in-" Owen then cuts him off again by saying "What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaparators." C-3PO then says "Vaparators, sir my first job was programming binary load-lifters, very similar to your vaparators in most respects." Owen then asks him "Can you speak Bocce?" C-3PO then responds "Of course I can sir it's like a second language to me. I'm a-". Owen then cuts him off once again and says "Alright shut up. I'll take this one." The Jawa then responds gladly and agrees to give him C-3PO in exchange for crops in which Luke's repulsor-lift wagon holds all the crops for the Jawas. Owen then sees R5-D4 and says to Luke "Luke takes these two over to the garage will you, I want them cleaned up and ready for tomorrow." To which Luke replies "But I was going to go to Tosche Station to pick up GNK Power Coverters." Owen then says "You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done, now come on get to it." Luke then responds "All right come on, and the red one you too." However, R5 accidentally has a motivator accident due to being a faulty droid and when his motivator blows, Luke says "Uncle Own, this astromech has a bad motivator look." Owen then madly says to the Jawa "Hey what are you trying to push on us" as the Jawas take it back. But then C-3PO then says "Excuse me sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain." Luke then asks "Uncle Owen, what about that blue astromech unit." Uncle Owen then asks the Jawa "Hey what about that blue one." Then R2-D2 starts strolling to the Lars farm and C-3PO then says to R2-D2 "Now don't you forget this, why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond me."

Lars Garage

Meanwhile Luke realizes that C-3PO and R2-D2 are hard to clean due to a lot of Carbon Scoring until Luke triggers one of R2-D2's mechanics which plays a message of Leia. In the hologram message, Leia says "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." It is playing over and over and R2-D2 asks for his restraining bolt to be removed to trick Luke so R2 can find Kenobi and shuts the message off when his restraining bolt was removed. Luke asks R2 to replay the message but he refuses and eventually Luke heads back up for dinner. Luke then eats before he starts complaining how a few seasons and years ago, Owen promised Luke to go to the Imperial Navy Academy to train to be a TIE Fighter pilot. Owen fears about Luke becoming a TIE Fighter pilot due to the fact that the Emperor doesn't care about its pilots and soldiers. Meanwhile Luke comes to see the stars Tatoo I and Tatoo II setting and watches the beautiful double sunset. As Luke comes down to the Lars farm, he discovers R2-D2 went missing. Figuring out R2-D2 went missing, Luke decides he and C-3PO will have to search for him in the morning.

Searching for R2D2

In the morning, looking for Luke, Owen yells in question "Luke, Luke, Luke?" He then goes sees Beru who says "He had some chores to take care of." Luke and C-3PO are in a sandspeeder and bickering with Luke saying "Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, it's just I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen's not gonna take this very well." C-3PO then responds "Sir, would it help if I told him it was my fault." Luke then responds "Sure he needs you, he'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so-." C-3PO then responds "Deactivate?!, well on the other hand, if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt-." Luke then says "Wait a minute, there's something dead ahead on the scanner, might be our little R2 unit hit the accelerator." Just then some Tusken Raiders prepare to get on their banthas and ride them to prepare to kill Luke.

Meeting Old Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi

Luke and C-3PO eventually find R2-D2 wandering in the desert before they bicker, but R2-D2 detects Tusken Raiders which causes Luke to take C-3PO with him to find the Tusken Raiders. Luke then uses his 3-HL Macrobinoculars and responds "Well there are two Banthas down there, but I don't see any-." Luke as soon as he spots a Tusken Raider says "Wait a minute, there's Tusken Raiders, all right I can see one of them now." Just then a Tusken Raider appears in front and starts to try to hit Luke with his mace which caused C-3PO to faint knowing he has no defenses. The Tusken Raider then drags Luke's body and they start to scavenge Luke's sandspeeder for parts when the Tusken Raiders hear a Krayt Dragon scream. This startles the Tusken Raiders in which they run away to regroup. Ben Kenobi then reawakes Luke and Luke tells Ben about the message saying Obi-Wan Kenobi which Ben then tells Luke he is Obi-Wan. When Luke tells Obi-Wan that the message says that R2-D2 belongs to him, Obi-Wan then says "I don't seem to remember owning that droid." Later Obi-Wan warns Luke by saying "We better get moving, the Tusken Raiders easily get startled at a Krayt Dragon, but they will be back and in greater numbers."

Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke, C-3PO, and R2-D2 are in the hut safe from the Tusken Raiders. Obi Wan Kenobi eventually gets R2-D2 to play Princess Leia Organa's full message that says "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in The Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle of restoring the Republic. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebel Alliance into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke talk before Obi-Wan gives Luke Anakin's blue lightsaber. Luke asks Obi-Wan how his father died, and Obi-Wan tells Luke "A young Sith Lord named Darth Vader, who was once a pupil of mine and a great Jedi Knight until he turned to evil, helped the Emperor betray the Jedi Order and murder them all. Now the Jedi are all but extinct, Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force." Luke then asks what the force is before Obi-Wan explains it as "The Force is what gives a Jedi and Sith their powers, it's an energy field that surrounds us, it penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. It allows the power to move things with your hand, and with enough training, you will train with Yoda." When Obi-Wan asks for help, Luke refuses as he has to get home to his uncle Owen. Luke then decides he can take Obi-Wan to Mos Equan where he could get a transport to Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan tells him "You must do what you feel is right."

Death Star Reveal (Based on Revisited Edition)

(Full Imperial March from TESB plays)

The Star Destroyers Devastator, Invader, Punisher, Starkiller, Warmachine, Fearmonger, and Malevolence orbit the Death Star along with many TIE Interceptors, TIE Fighters, and TIE Bombers. As it shows part of the underneath of the bridge onto a partial veiw of the Star Destroyer Starkiller, some TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors circle the equatorial trench of the Death Star. And this is happening above a now gray Scarif as the Death Star is revealed more and more. The Star Destroyers are of Imperial I class. In the conference room above the Superlaser dish with cups on the table and a holoprojector, along with two Royal Guard guarding the room, there was a discussion. At the table, there was Colonel Wullf Yularen, Captain Deam Aurekrill (character I made), General Hurst Romodi, General Trech Molock, Chief Major Siward Cass, General Moradmin Bast, Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, and General Cassio Tagge are sitting arguing. General Romodi asks "Where is Director Krennic." General Tagge then says "Director Krennic didn't deserve to die because of Tarkin's claim-stealing blunder, but I need to warn you before it's too late, until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable, the Rebel Alliance is too well equipped, they're more dangerous than any of you realize." Admiral Motti then argues back "Dangerous to your Starfleet commander, not to this battle station." General Tagge then responds "The Rebel Alliance will continue to gain support in the Galactic Senate-" before he is cut off by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Tarkin says "The Galactic Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the Senate permanently, the last remnants of the Galactic Republic have been swept away." (Emperor's Theme plays). General Tagge then asks "That's impossible, how will the Emperor maintain control without the beuracracy-". Tarkin then responds "The Regional Governers now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line, fear of this battle station." Tagge then responds "And what of the Rebel Alliance, if the rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station it is possible however unlikely that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Darth Vader then responds "The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Admiral Motti then responds "Any attack made by the Rebel Alliance against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it." Darth Vader then says "Don't be too arrogant about this technological terror that was constructed, for the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant, next to the power of the force." Motti then says "Don't try to frighten us with your force ways Lord Vader, your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebels hidden fortr-". Darth Vader is still standing next to Tarkin while force choking him and says "I find your lack of faith in the force disturbing." Tarkin then says "Enough of this Vader release him." Vader does so, then Tarkin then a second later says "This bickering is pointless, now Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel Alliance's fortress by the time this station is operational, we will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke."

Beru and Owen death

As Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2 arrive toward the sandcrawler, Luke sees dead Jawas and their burned bodies which he thinks was the work of the Tusken Raiders. However, Obi-Wan points out that it is meant to think they did with the Bantha Tracks and other evidence, but Obi-Wan points out that Tusken Raiders always walk in single file to hide their numbers and the tracks were side by side. Obi-Wan then tells Luke that the blast points are too accurate for Tusken Raiders because only the Stormtrooper Corps are so precise. Luke realizes they must have tracked the droids there and led them to Luke's Aunt and Uncle. Later Luke arrives there in his sandspeeder until he sees his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru with charred corpses and even notices a flamethrower and shrapnel which causes Luke to get mad eventually frowning into the sky which in turn symbolizes how he is ready to fight The Galactic Empire.

Interrogating Leia

TIE Fighters and Interceptors are flying towards the Death Star as it orbits Scarif still while an escort Star Destroyer jumps into hyperspace. Darth Vader along with two Death Star Troopers heads towards Leia's cell along with an Imperial 2-1C Medical Droid which has a shot in its hand with a drug that will make her tell where the Rebel Alliance base is. Leia grows fearful as the drug may cause her to tell the location by accident which would destroy the Rebel Alliance. Meanwhile a Death Star Trooper walks out and from the detention block.

Mos Eisley Spaceport

Realizing that there is nothing Luke could've done to save his uncle and aunt decides to go to Mos Eisley and become a Jedi like his father. Obi-Wan, Luke, C-3PO, and R2-D2 eventually head on the sandspeeder. As they go through the canyon and see a view of Mos Eisley spaceport with 3 AT-ATs around the area, Obi-Wan says "Mos Eisley spaceport, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy on Tatooine, we must be cautious." They enter the spaceport in the sandspeeder as they enter the area. The area has multiple speeders, Twi-Leks, Torgurutas, Humans, Mandalorians, Nautolans, a Tatooine-unique species named Desertooines, and various people riding Dewbacks and Rontos, AT-STs roaming around, Sandtroopers on Desert Speeder Bikes, and Sandtroopers roaming around. Once they get to the Sandtrooper squad, the captain says "How long have you had these droids." Luke then responds "about three or four seasons." Obi-Wan then says "They are up for sale if you want them." The captain then responds "Let me see your identification." Obi-Wan then force tricks him by saying "You don't need to see our identificatons." The captain then responds in similar words while Obi-Wan then says "He can go about his business", and then Obi-Wan asks to move along in which he lets them. Luke is shocked at how they got out safely. Obi Wan then tells Luke a Jedi can use the force against the weak minded to trick them. Luke thinking it would be hard to find a good pilot is reminded by Obi-Wan that great freighter pilots are to be found in there, except the place can be a little rough. When entering the Cantina, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes are playing mad about me. Aliens start appearing, first an Arcona named Hem Dazon. Behind him are an Advozse named Bom Vimdin, a Twi'Lek named Astri'Sal Monlac, a Siniteen, and a Stennes Shifter named Braconnor Bakiska. Then the camera moves to a Talz named Muftak, a Bith named Lirin Car'n, a Sakiyan bounty hunter named Djas Puhr, and an Abyssin scout named Myo. In the next scene, a Gotal named Feltipern Trevagg is cuddling with his H'nemthe wife named M'iiyoom Onith. The next scene shows a Sakran named Melas Stonter. Next to Luke Skywalker, C-3PO walks near Luke and they see the whole Cantina with many different species and humans. The next shot then cuts to the Chadra'Fan Kabe who is asking for some Juri Juice with her annoying squeaks. The next shot then comes to a Devaorian army captain named Kardue'sai'Malloc in heavy makeup to the point where he looks like a human in devil makeup instead of a devil in human makeup. The next shot then comes to the Bith band Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes playing their song. The next scene then goes to Obi-Wan talking to a male Twi'Lek pilot named Bo'shek Scourin (Yes, I know he is human, but why not include a Twi'Lek) who doesn't agree to what Obi-Wan wants to do before Chewbacca sees Obi-Wan. C-3PO and R2-D2 along with Luke are about to enter with a human named Debnoli near him, and a snivian named Zutton who is also called snaggletooth. The droids nearly enter when suddenly, the EPT-212 suddenly detects them and Wuher the bartender asks that C-3PO and R2-D2 be taken outside as they do not serve droids. C-3PO and R2-D2 then go back outside. Sitting near Wuher is another Snivian named Takeel, the Saurin Sai'Torr Kal Fas, the Bimm Rycar Ryjerd, Morseerian smuggler named Nabrun Leids, an Azanti bounty hunter named Dannik Jerriko. A rodian named Breedo then frowns at Luke along with his other friends he is drinking with. Luke then asks Wuher for a drink before seeing other aliens. First, he sees a Bimm named Rycar Ryjerd and a Saurin named Hrchek Kal Fas talking with each other. He then sees the Duros couple Chachi De Maal and Ohwun De Maal arguing. Next Luke nervously sees a Shistavanean named Lak Sivrak and his future Lamproid girlfriend named Dice Ibegon. He then sees an Ithorian named Momaw Nadon, a Givin pilot and spice smuggler named Elis Helrot, and another alien. Later as Luke is going to drink, an Aqualish named Ponda Baba later pushes Luke to face him so he and his partner, a deformed human named Dr. Cornelius Evazan could bully Luke. Dr. Evazan warns Luke how he has the death sentence on 12 systems. Luke thinks he can be careful before Dr. Evazan tells him he will be dead. Obi-Wan offers to buy Evazan a drink before they both throw Luke which concerns the Cantina customers. Obi-Wan then comes to Luke's defense and slices off Dr. Evazan's arm after he started blasting which Obi-Wan blocks and disarms Dr. Evazan which the lightsaber slices off his arm and the wound is automatically cauterized. After they realize Obi-Wan just disarmed him, everyone goes back to what they were doing. Later Obi-Wan and Luke meet a human spice smuggler named Han Solo and his partner, a Wookie named Chewbacca. Han Solo then tells Obi-Wan how his ship named the Millennium Falcon made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs. Obi-Wan was willing to pay Han Solo 2000 credits and 15000 when they reach Alderaan. Han tells Chewbacca to get the Millennium Falcon ready and with that money, it could save Han's neck from Jabba the Hutt. Just as Han is preparing to get to the Millennium Falcon, a Rodian bounty hunter named Greedo then corners Han Solo saying "Gion wheos Solo" (Going somewhere Solo). Han then replies "Yes Greedo as a matter of fact I was just going to see Jabba, tell him that I got his money." Greedo then replies "Sie's ot tela, at houls newa anch mawen uwen at newo meq zewol." (It's too late, you should have paid him when you had the chance). "Jabba's relo xe anlur yun atu veco lax maino poiqa meiun bout retur iyula Boba Fett quadno unol chaeren opu at, heh heh heh" (Jabba's put a price on your head so large that every bounty hunter including Boba Fett will be looking for you, heh heh heh). "Cei yar mukol Cei uaern at onet" (I am lucky I found you first). Han Solo then replies "Yeah but this time I got the money." Greedo then says "Seo at umal sie ut Ci, Cei tigh tequo Cei quop Cei mal doun at." (If you give it to me, I might forget I ever found you). Han then responds "I don't have it with me, tell Jabba that-" Han is then cut off by Greedo. "Jabba's moulant ifal at, mawel ilsu vox mit opu muggans odensa latid atyp valoren mano meq onet nisto fon vi Imperial Star Destroyer." (Jabba's through with you, he has no time for smugglers who drop their cargo at the first sign of an Imperial Star Destroyer). Han Solo then replies "Even I get boarded sometimes, you think I had a choice." Greedo then replies "At kal letel poiqa sie Jabba, at tinal lono kamuv atu hyspa. (You can tell that to Jabba, he may only take your ship). Han Solo then replies "Over my dead body." Greedo then replies "Poima's meq diumal, Cei'na nebab chaeren upola ut tisan opu mamun yupa mit" (That's the idea, I've been looking forward to this for a long time). Han Solo then replies with "Yes I'll bet you have" before he shoots Greedo from under the table before Greedo has a chance to fire. Han Solo then walks to the bartender at flips a coin at him and says "Sorry about the mess."

Garindan's information and the Millennium Falcon

Luke eventually sells his speeder for 2000 credits as he decided he was never coming back. Just as Obi-Wan, Luke, C-3PO, and R2-D2 are escorted to the falcon by Chewbacca, a Kubaz spy named Garindan was spying on them. He used his walkie-talkie to communicate to the Sandtroopers on where the droids were. Just as Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2 enter Hangar Bay 94, Luke thinks the Millennium Falcon is a piece of junk, but Han informs Luke it might not look like much, but it has it where it counts. Just then, the Sandtroopers have loaded weapons ready to take the droids by force and asks Garindan which way the crew went to which Garindan tells them before he goes to do other spy work in Mos Eisley. Just as they are all ready to board the Millennium Falcon, the Sandtroopers then see them and prepares to shoot the Falcon. Everybody gets on board and they prepare to take off. Just then, three Star Destroyers named Grinder,Bane, and Destructoid try to shoot the Millennium Falcon with Medium Turbolasers, but they miss with the falcon doing a few tricks. As the Falcon is being chased down, the Falcon jumps into hyperspace.

Alderaan Destruction

(Part of the Imperial March plays earlier when Han prepares to jump into lightspeed. This piece is from the part is where Vader is on the Executor in TESB where he is about to speak to the Emperor).

Scene cuts to the Death Star orbiting Alderaan. Princess Leia is taken into the Superlaser window to see the power of the Death Star due to the fact that she was very resistant to the droid. Leia later says to Tarkin "Grand Moff Tarkin, I should have expected you to be commanding Vader, I recognized your foul stench when I was bought on board." Tarkin then responds "Charming to the last, you don't know how hard I found it signing the bill to the Emperor to terminate your life." Leia then responds "I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself." Tarkin then responds "Princess Leia Organa, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest in a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will oppose the Emperor now." Leia then warns Tarkin "The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Tarkin then responds "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are so reluctant to tell us the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan." Leia then says "No Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can't possibly-." Leia is then cut off by Tarkin "You prefer another target; a military target then name the system. I grow tired of asking this so it will be the last time, where is the Rebel Alliance's base." Leia in order to lie says "Dantooine, they're on Dantooine." Tarkin then says "There you see Lord Vader she can be reasonable, continue with the operation, you may fire when ready." Leia then shouts in fear "What?" Tarkin then responds "You're far too trusting, Dantooine is too far in hyperspace to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry, we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough." Leia then tries to get through, but the planet will be blown. The chief Death Star Gunner Tenn Graneet says "Commence primary ignition" as he and his crew press buttons and pull levers. Tenn Graneet then looks at the superlaser window which is preparing the beam. Soon enough, 16 beams connect into one around the dish which causes it to fire on Alderaan. As the laser enters the core, the surface starts seeing volcanic cracks and steam, before really breaking apart. Bail Organa also feels the ground shake and to his surprise realizes the Emperor has gone completely mad. Alderaan has a lot of volcanic cracks on its surface and looks like every part of its surface is divided before it explodes into asteroids.

Arriving at the Death Star

While Luke is training to use a lightsaber with the force, Obi-Wan feels a great disturbance. Luke tries to comfort him before Obi-Wan confirmed he felt millions of voices cry out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Luke then continues to practice with the blaster remote before it starts hitting him. Luke then stretches out with his feelings which allows him to see the remote through the force with the blast shield helmet. Meanwhile Chewbacca and R2-D2 are playing Dejarik and Chewbacca gets mad when R2-D2 is winning. Han then tells them not to upset a Wookiee as they pull people's arms off from their sockets when they lose. Later Han tells them they reached the Alderaan system. But to their surprise, Alderaan is no longer there, there is only what remains of it, an asteroid field. They try to find out what happened, Obi-Wan explains that Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire. Han Solo then remarks how it would take more than a hundred Star Destroyers with more firepower than he imagined and just then a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle comes through. Realizing it is going somewhere Solo prepares to blast it. Just then Luke notices the Death Star which he mistakes for a small moon. Obi-Wan then realizes it is no moon, it's a space station. Han Solo then remarks how it is too big to be a space station. They then realize there is something suspicious about this station. Han and Chewbacca then prepare to turn on the auxiliary power. Just as it is done, they are still being pulled in by a tractor beam. Han Solo realizing he can't fight it, decides to shut down all the power to fight them inside. The Millennium Falcon then is boarded onto the Death Star in Bay 327 (looks more akin to the official Return of the Jedi) and they opened the magnetic field (the field is blue plasma doors then opening). Turbolasers point at the Millennium Falcon along with some maintenance crew and in the hangar is 1 Lambda Shuttle, 2 Imperial Dropships, 6 TIE Interceptors hanging in front, 12 TIE Bombers hanging behind it on the hangars, and 24 TIE Fighters hanging behind them all, 2 AT-ATs (All Terrain Armored Transports), 2 AT-STs (All Terrain Scout Transports), 2 AT-DTs (All Terrain Defense Transports which are tripedal walkers), and 2 AT-OTs (All Terrain Open Transports which are open troop transports and octopedal). Just then a lot of crew such as Deathtroopers, Stormtroopers, Death Star Troopers, and other personnel begin to head toward the Falcon. A voice then notes Tarkin on how a freighter was captured entering the Alderaan systems and its markings match the ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley and Darth Vader realizes they must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. Vader then enters the hangar, and realizing that a crew saw the entirety of the Falcon, they note how there is no one on board. Darth Vader after sensing Obi-Wan since their battle on Mustafar then gets out of there thinking it might be Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Deathtroopers TK-421 and TK-422 are standing guard while the scanning crew prepares to scan the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo, Luke, Ben, and Chewbacca however knock them out and Han Solo disguises his voice to lure them onto the ship. However, they also knock out the Deathtroopers and steal their armor to disguise. Meanwhile an Imperial officer asks why TK-421 and TK-422 weren't at their posts. Eventually they see him report which makes the officer think that they got a bad transmitter. However, when he goes to the blast door, Chewbacca knocks him out and kills him while Han Solo shot another officer. Luke eventually arrives and he was surprised that with Han blasting and Chewbacca roaring the whole station didn't know they were there. Obi-Wan, C-3PO, and R2-D2 also arrive and Obi-Wan asks R2-D2 to interpret the entire Imperial Network. C-3PO then tells Obi-Wan how the Death Star has 768 tractor beam generators and a power loss and one of them would allow the ship to leave. Obi-Wan then prepares to go to deactivate a tractor beam. Luke wants to go with him, but Obi-Wan reminds him he must deliver the droids safely or other systems could suffer the same fate as Alderaan and his destiny lies along a different path and reminds Luke the force will always be with him. Han and Luke argue with Han wanting to stay in the detention block. However, C-3PO told Luke, Han, and Chewbacca that R2-D2 found Princess Leia Organa in Detention Block Level AA-23. Luke decides they must help her because if she is executed, the Death Star plans won't be safely delivered. However, Han wants to stay thinking that there will be no reward for saving her. However, Luke promises Han she is rich and if he rescues her, the reward could be more than he imagined. Luke comes up with a plan which Luke will use binders on Chewbacca. However, Luke has Han do it because Chewbacca roars at him and Chewbacca trusts Han. The three eventually head with Luke telling R2-D2 and C-3PO to lock the door and hope they don't have blasters. The trio then head to the detention block with many Stormtroopers, Sandtroopers, Snowtroopers, Seatroopers, Skytroopers (Jumptroopers), Foresttroopers, Beachtroopers, Spacetroopers (heavily armored versions) Bombtroopers, Flametroopers, Scouttroopers, Deathtroopers, Droidtroopers, Heavytroopers, Techtroopers, Riottroopers, Enviormentaltroopers, Shadowtroopers, Terrortroopers, Death Star Troopers, Death Star Gunners, TIE Pilots, Imperial Officers, Death Star Astromech droids, Death Star Protocol Droids, Death Star Assault Droids, Death Star Medical Droids, KX-Series Security Droids, and RA-7 Death Star spy droids roaming around or responding to where they are needed. Chewbacca then spots a Mouse Droid and roars at it which causes the mouse droid to scream and roll away in fear. They then calm Chewbacca down as they get to the elevator. The elevator to the detention block (more akin to ROTJ elevators) is going down with a Death Star Trooper in it before Luke and Han go inside it. Meanwhile as Stormtroopers and Deathtroopers are marching and Darth Vader is wandering, he senses Obi-Wan, while Obi-Wan heads his way to deactivate the tractor beam. Meanwhile Han and Luke realize the plan is not going to work with the cuffs going through Chewbacca. They realized they were going to have to sabotage the detention block instead. Once they reach the block, they then have their weapons and pretend to offer Chewbacca to them. Then two Death Star Troopers are about to escort Chewbacca when he knocks one of them towards the wall. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca then start shooting the detention block before Han and Luke start shooting too and the killed including all the officers, Death Star Troopers, and security cameras. Han then goes to hold off the personnel from getting to the block and discovering what was actually happening. Han then blasts the talk panel. Han warns Luke that they are going to have company if he doesn't hurry. Luke eventually gets Leia's cell open and she questions if he is too short for a stormtrooper. Luke then takes off his helmet and reveals he is here to rescue her and he has the R2 unit and he is here with Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Darth Vader tells Tarkin how Obi-Wan is here and that the force is with him. Tarkin then denies this as the Jedi council was destroyed before Darth Vader tells Tarkin not to underestimate the force. Tarkin then prepares to order some Royal Guards to make sure Obi-Wan doesn't escape before Darth Vader tells him he must face him alone. Meanwhile they are about to get out of the detention block before they realize there is no way out and Deathtroopers, Stormtroopers, and Death Star Troopers are blocking their way. Luke calls C-3PO on a mini-microphone to ask him if there is any way out before C-3PO informs him there is only in or out and any other information on their level is restricted. C-3PO then realizes Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and Han are trapped with no other way out. With the quadrio trapped, Leia then decides that they will have to escape through the garbage chutes. Luke goes in there first. Leia then goes in. Chewbacca at first refuses due to how he smells a creature down there. However, Han Solo tells Chewbacca not to worry about the smell. Han Solo then gets in the garbage chute.

The Garbage Chute

Later they are all in the garbage chute determining how to get out. However, they eventually discover there is something alive in the garbage chute. An eye then pops out that belongs to a creature known as Dianoga. Eventually this creature with its tentacles drags Luke down. Han, Leia, and Chewbacca think he is dead. However, Luke is expelled from its tentacles. As they attempt to escape, they hear the walls. Eventually the walls are moving and about to crush them. Luke eventually tries to use his mini-microphone to contact C-3PO to see where he is. However, Stormtroopers get inside and eventually try to figure out what happened in there. Just then they hear some knocking. They find C-3PO and R2-D2, however to confuse the stormtroopers, he misleads them to the prison level. C-3PO and R2-D2 eventually leave and C-3PO fools the guard by pretending he is taking R2-D2 down to maintenance. Meanwhile the walls are still moving with disposed TIE Fighter parts, MSE-6 mouse droid junk, and more. Just then, C-3PO and R2-D2 are near the Millennium Falcon and waiting to get out. R2-D2 then reminds C-3PO to use the commlink and C-3PO forgot. As C-3PO contacts the group, Luke tells him and R2-D2 to shut off all the mashers on the detention level. Just then R2-D2 then plugs in and shuts down all the garbage mashers. This successfully happens and the heroes are saved. C-3PO thinking he didn't save them is congratulated by Luke for saving them on time and requesting that he open the prisoner maintenance hatch.

Deactivating the Tractor Beam

Meanwhile Obi-Wan silently disables the Tractor Beam with Deathtroopers standing near him. He hangs onto the thin chasm and uses the force by lowering his arm from distances and pressing buttons and all the Tractor Beam controls are in Aurebesh. He holds onto the area and shuts down the levers and buttons with flicks and presses of his arm which in turn shuts down the tractor beam generator. The Deathtroopers then ask if they have seen a new VT-16 before they hear a sound caused by Obi-Wan. They realize it's probably nothing and to just move on.

Darth Vader vs Obi-Wan Kenobi (Based on SC-38)

Obi-Wan and Darth Vader are traversing through the Death Star looking for each other. They prepare their lightsabers with Obi-Wan getting his in a calm manner representing him using the lightside while Vader aggressively powers walk and uses the force to pull his lightsaber towards his hand while walking. As they keep searching they eventually meet each other. Vader and Obi-Wan then meet each other with the blast door behind Vader closing and him activating his red lightsaber. Then Obi-Wan activates his green lightsaber (Obi-Wan will use Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber after he becomes a master) and prepares a defensive stance. Darth Vader then says "I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan, we meet again at last, our long-awaited meeting has come at last, the circle is now complete, when you left me, I was but the padawan, now I am the master." Obi-Wan then responds "You're only a master of the dark side Vader." Vader then starts to hit Obi-Wan aggressively with anger while damaging other parts of the Death Star while Obi-Wan is trying to defend himself blocking Vader's attacks. As Vader is beating down Obi-Wan, he says "Your powers are weak my old master". Obi-Wan then responds "You can't win Vader, if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Darth Vader then says "Then I will show you the true nature of the dark side" as he throws crates of blaster charges. However, Obi-Wan uses his lightsaber to slice them. Darth Vader then throws more crates and even a few Turbolasers which Obi-Wan slices and sets Vader on fire. However, the fire cools off on Vader before he goes back to angrily hitting Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca are preparing to escape and Leia sees the Millennium Falcon which she thinks he is braver than he looks for coming in a piece of junk. As they are making their way toward the Falcon, a Stormtrooper notices Han and as they start running, Chewbacca heads with Han. Luke is then concerned on what happens if Han gets himself killed before he and Leia run to escape. Vader and Obi-Wan are then fighting in a hallway with only light panels which Vader slices the switch to make the room darker and easier to kill Obi-Wan. The light panels then turn red while Vader and Obi-Wan are fighting slicing the walls as well. Vader then tells Obi-Wan "There is no high ground for you to use". Obi-Wan then hits Vader's mask which causes him to moan before Vader headbutts and then punches Obi-Wan. Vader then force pushes Obi-Wan into the light panels in the intersection. Vader then throws his lightsaber next to Obi-Wan before Vader uses the force to slice it across, but Obi-Wan ducks his head before it kills him and uses the force to bring the lightsaber back to him after Vader brings his back to him. He then slices the blast door panel to close the hallway before Obi-Wan and Vader start to hit again. Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca meanwhile are trying to find an entrance to get to the Millennium Falcon safely with Han wondering if Obi-Wan got the tractor beam out of commission. Vader and Obi-Wan then hit their lightsabers and push each other before the big blast door near the Millennium Falcon hanger opens revealing the intersection is part of the hanger. The Stormtroopers and Deathtroopers head toward Vader's location to help him. Just as Vader is prepared to lunge at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan then almost force pushes Vader in a similar fashion to when Vader pushed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan then realizes he must sacrifice himself for Luke and he allows Vader to strike him down. Vader before he kills Obi-Wan says "Now you will die Obi-Wan" and slices Obi-Wan which caused Obi-Wan to disappear and the lightsaber then falls down. Luke shocked at this, then starts blasting stormtroopers and deathtroopers when Darth Vader is heading toward the Millennium Falcon which Luke shoots the door to prevent Vader from coming near them. Eventually the Millennium Falcon escapes the Death Star to get to Yavin IV to bring the information in R2-D2 to the Rebel Alliance. Meanwhile Luke is mourning Obi-Wan after Vader killed him and are flying through space to get to Yavin IV before going into hyperspace.

TIE Fighter/Interceptor Attack

Just as the Millennium Falcon is flying through space, Han discovers 2 TIE Interceptors and TIE Fighters and tells him to come outside. Han and Luke then board the Quadlaser cannons to destroy the fighters. While Han mounts the upper Quadlasers while Luke mounts the lower Quadlasers. They then start shooting. However, they discover that the TIE Fighters and Interceptors are too fast and maneuverable for the Quad lasers. The TIE Fighters with their dual laser cannons and TIE Interceptors with their quad-laser cannons start hitting the Millennium Falcon which causes it to take damage. However eventually Han hits a TIE Fighter and finds out they can be hit. Luke eventually hits a TIE Interceptor and they learn that they need to be more precise on their targeting. Eventually Han destroys the other TIE Interceptor while Luke destroys the other TIE Fighter. Later Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca are happy that they fended off the attack. Meanwhile C-3PO is in wires near a fire while R2-D2 is satisfied on how they got out of there alive.

Hyperspace to Yavin

In hyperspace, Han thinks along with Luke that it was great rescuing before Leia points out that the Empire actually let them go and their escape was too easy and they are tracking the Millennium Falcon. Han then points out that he doesn't want to join the Rebellion, he just wants the money and doesn't explain he is in debt to Jabba the Hutt. Meanwhile Vader and Tarkin are standing near each other on the Superlaser Viewport. Tarkin asks Vader "Are they away." Vader then informs Tarkin "They've just made the jump into hyperspace." Tarkin then concerningly asks "Are you sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk Vader, this had better work." Meanwhile the Millennium Falcon heads to the Yavin system through the red gas giant Yavin Prime. Just then the Millennium Falcon is already out of lightspeed and ready to head down to Yavin IV.

Orbiting Yavin IV and Death Star plans briefing

Tarkin receives a radio notification on how they tracked the Rebel Alliance base to the 4th moon of Yavin. Just then the Millennium Falcon has landed on the lush jungles of Yavin IV with old Sith Temples. Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO arrive inside the temple. While R2-D2 is in the briefing room and plugs into the main computer to brief the plans (plans are more akin to the official Attack of the Clones Death Star plans) to the rebels. A Moncamari named Jan Dodonna (This time Mon Calamari is one word and Jan Dodanna is Moncamari instead to make the Galaxy feel wider) briefs the rebels saying "According to the plans, the Death Star is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the Imperial Starfleet. Its defenses are directed around a large-scale assault. A small Starfighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense. Just then, Green Leader Gungan Hastun Cralus asks Dodonna "Pardon meesa for asking, but whatsa good are snub-fighters against thatsa?" Dodonna then responds "Well the Empire doesn't consider one Starfighter to be any threat, or otherwise they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis by Princess Leia Organa has demonstrated a weakness in the battlestation. But the approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down the Meridian Trench on the North Pole of the battlestation and skim the surface to this point. The target is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port. A precise hit will start off a chain reaction which will tear the station inside and in turn destroy it. The shaft is ray-shielded so you'll have to use Proton Torpedoes to counter it. (The Death Star's plans destruction is more akin like Revisited to Return of the Jedi) But first it's Starfleet must be taken out and these Star Destroyers contain TIE Interceptors. The X-Wings and A-Wings must protect the B-Wings and Y-Wings while they destroy the Star Destroyers. Only then will the Death Star be vunerable to attack" Wedge Antilles then responds "That's impossible even for a computer." Luke then responds "It's not impossible, I used to bullseye Womp-Rats in my T-16 Skyhopper back home, they're not bigger than 2 meters." General Dodonna then says "Then man your ships, and may the force be with you." Meanwhile, an announcer says "Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity, the moon of the Rebel Alliance's base will be in range in 30 minutes." Darth Vader then responds "This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi, and will soon see the end of the Rebel Alliance."

Preparing to take out the Starfleet

Meanwhile Luke is seeing Han getting the credits ready for packaging. Luke asks Han why he isn't helping them before Han reveals he has a debt to pay to Jabba the Hutt or he is dead and Luke should come with him. Luke tries to convince him to join the Alliance as they need a good pilot like him. Luke then thinks taking care of himself is what he's best at. Chewbacca then tries to convince Han to join them. Luke then tells to Leia that Han won't help before she tells him he will follow his own path. Luke later meets with his Tatooine friend Biggs Darklighter who he missed. The Rogue Red Squadron leader Rex Fives (Captain Rex who this time was a Republic clone disgusted by the Empire's destructive ways. This will be different because The Clone Wars will be Republic vs CIS clones, not clones vs droids) then reveals he knew his father Anakin when he was a young man and he must have half the skill he does. He is confident that if he flew a T-16 Skyhopper, he will be good with a T-65 X-Wing. Luke then boards his X-Wing which R2-D2 is also put on there. Blue Squadron, Gray Squadron, Red Squadron, Green Squadron, and Gold Squadron launch to attack the Starfleet before the Death Star attack.

Attack on the Starfleet

Every Squadron leader reports in and the B-Wings and X-Wings lock their starfighter's S-Foils in Attack Position while the Y-Wings and A-Wings prepare to attack. Just then a swarm of TIE Interceptors pops out of the Star Destroyers. The X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings focus all their fire on the swarm. They successfully take out a lot of them, but the TIE Interceptors destroy 5 of the 38 X-Wings, 7 of the 40 A-Wings, 3 of the 12 Y-Wings, and 4 of the 10 B-Wings. Later the Starfighters split up to dogfight the TIE Interceptors. All the fighters then commence attack on the Star Destroyers Punisher, Devastator, and Invader. The X-Wings and A-Wings destroy TIE Interceptors while some Y-Wings bomb their weakspots such as their shield generators and some B-Wings use their mini-superlaser to destroy the Star Destroyers. One Y-Wing piloted by Wona Goban (the feamle Y-Wing pilot in Rogue One) destroyed a Star Destroyer while it took heavy damage from a Turbolaser. As it destroyed another, it got destroyed by a Turbolaser. Meanwhile an X-Wing kamikazed into a Star Destroyers firing at its bridge and shoots torpedos destroying the bridge.

Taking out the battlestation

While this is happening Moncamari ships escape Yavin IV to get out of there before the Death Star destroys the moon. Meanwhile the fighters head towards the battle station. As they get there, they realize they will have to change callsigns and Luke went from Red 10 to Red 7. The 33 X-Wings, 33 A-Wings, 8 Y-Wings, and 7 B-Wings head towards the surface of the Death Star. There the X-Wings, A-Wings, and B-Wings evade the XX-9 Turbolasers and NK-7 Ion Cannons. They then realise the Towers are weaker if they go underneath and the towers are really tall (They are not close to the surface because that would make them seem designed around a Starfighter assault. They will be tall which would give them bigger range and make it more reasonable that the Starfighters evade the Turbolasers, but they can still hit them. They will also have a sound similar to Rogue One Turbolasers because Turbolasers and TIE Fighters are similar in damage) Some Starfighters then destroy the towers and causes major damage to the station. However, an officer reports to Darth Vader "We count less than a hundred Rebel Ships Lord Vader, but they're so small they're evading our Turbolaser and Ion defenses." Darth Vader then responds "We'll have to destroy them with mobile forces, get the pilots to their Fighters and Walkers." Just then as they still evade the Turbolaser and Ion Towers, the Walkers and Starfighters are preparing to appear. Later a Rebel Control man reports that enemy fighters and walkers are coming. Just then they see 6 TIE Interceptors, 8 TIE Fighters, and 2 TIE Bombers to intercept the Rebel Fighters. They also see AT-ATs rising from the surface moving really slow, but with green Turbolaser firepower designed for Anti-Starcraft operations. The TIE Interceptors and 1 TIE Bomber intercept the A-Wings and X-Wings while the 8 TIE Fighters and the other TIE Bomber intercept the B-Wings and Y-Wings. The Rebels destroy all the fighters and walkers but not without serious casualties. Now the number of Starfighters has been reduced and Luke is now Red 5. Darth Vader then realizes that what they just launched won't stop many either. He then orders two TIE Interceptor pilots to come with him while he drives a TIE Advanced. The Y-Wings later then go for the trench by diving down a manueverable trench. However, there are Turbolaser Towers throughout the trench. Meanwhile Darth Vader is destroying certain Starfighters while being covered. (The trench is more like Star Wars Battlefront) Red Leader after realizing the Gold Leader couldn't hit the exhaust port asks for extra cover while he shoots the exhaust port. He orders the Y-Wings to get out of any range of the Turbolasers while the B-Wings, A-Wings, and X-Wings handle this. Enough A-Wings provide cover while B-Wings are with the A-Wings bombing the surface. Eventually Red Leader gets to the exhaust port, but he fails. Soon Luke and company head through the debris of the maze trench. Luke needs enough cover-fire from X-Wings while ordering any A-Wings to escape. Luke's cover is eventually torn through and Vader nearly kills Luke, but Han comes and shoots down one of Vader's wingmen TIE Interceptor's which causes Vader to react. Han Solo is then shooting at the other interceptor to which he reacts. To save Darth Vader's life, he sacrifices himself to get Vader out of the trench and Vader is eventually spinning out of control while Chewbacca shoots at Darth Vader's TIE Advanced which causes it to be heavily damaged and Its shields in heavy need of repair. Han then gives enough entrance for Luke to blow up the Exhaust Port. Luke eventually hits it. However, Tenn Graneet despite resisting pulling the trigger, eventually pulls it while the Death Star is being torn on the inside. Tarkin now knows he lost the Empire's most valuable weapon and his own life and he dies as explosions rock the station from the inside. However, the reactor has allowed the superlaser power to go from the reactor to the Superlaser Dish which causes it to warm up and eventually get close to blowing up Yavin IV. However, cracks appear as the Rebels are escaping. Eventually the Superlaser gets through while cracks are on the surface, and 6 superlaser beams connect, but eventually the Death Star blows up before they fire at Yavin IV. Metal debris is everywhere which the Rebels evade. Meanwhile Darth Vader uses his hyperdrive to escape to Coruscant. Before he goes however, he receives a message from the Emperor asking him the progress on the Death Star before Vader reports it is destroyed. Palpatine looks up mad at Vader for losing the Empire's weapon. Emperor asks Vader to arrive to Coruscant (His hologram will be similar to the Trade Federation from the official TPM, but looking like he does in Return of the Jedi with less scars). As the shadow of the completed Executor appears with Dropships having the Imperial Planetary bombardment begins.

The End


End file.
